CHAT
by Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark
Summary: El chat donde Karin y Toshiro deciden declararse gracias a la intervención de otra persona.
**CHAT.**

 **Por** ** _Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tite esto, Tite aquello. Ya todos sabemos de que va esto.

* * *

Karin: Hello~.

Toshiro: Hola, Karin.

Karin: Tenías que decir; It's Me, genio.

Toshiro:… ¿Tú también estás con esa estúpida canción?...

Karin: ¡Eres un amargado!

(Visto; 11:09)

[Karin se desconectó]

Toshiro: Oh vamos, Karin, no seas infantil.

Toshiro: ¿Karin?

Toshiro: Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? La próxima vez lo haré.

Karin: Shut up and dance with me.

Toshiro: … No sé cómo sigue esa canción...

Karin: No importa… -3-

Toshiro: ¿Qué es lo que querías, de todos modos?

Karin: Oh, cierto, ¿estás ocupado?

Toshiro: No, ¿por qué?

Karin: ¡Tengo una súper noticia que darte!

Toshiro: ¿Qué pasó?

Karin: Umm…

Toshiro: Solo dilo de una vez.

Karin: ¡Yukio me invito al baile de invierno!

(Visto; 11:30)

[Toshiro se desconectó]

[Karin se desconectó]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin: No entiendo por qué se enojó.

Kaomy: Pff… ¡Es obvio que está celoso! xD

Karin: ¿Tú crees?

Kaomy: Oh, vamos, todos saben que ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace años, no entiendo como nunca lo notaste.

Karin: Bueno, para empezar es mi mejor amigo...

Kaomy: Y para terminar, siempre has tenido miedo de que te dejara en la Friendzone.

Karin: Seh, bueno, si es que de verdad está interesado en mí como tú dices, espero que la mentira de que Yukio me invitó funcione para que reaccione y me lo diga.

Kaomy: ¡Buena suerte!

(Visto; 13:06)

[Kaomy se desconectó]

[Karin se desconectó]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toshiro: ¡No puedo creer que vaya a ir con ese idiota!

Kaomy: Te dije que tenías que haberla invitado antes.

Toshiro: Iba a hacerlo antes de que me dijera sobre el rubio teñido ese.

Kaomy: Toshiro, sinceramente, es tu culpa que ahora vaya a ir con ese imbécil, así que deja de quejarte.

Toshiro: ¿No puedes sugerirle que no vaya con él? Eres su mejor amiga, seguro la convences...

Kaomy: Olvídalo, tú mismo te metiste en este lío, soluciónalo tú.

Toshiro: Oye, te he hecho las tareas desde que nos conocimos, me lo debes.

Kaomy: Eso es una desventaja de que todos te jacten de genio. ¡Y yo he sido tu amiga desde que nos conocimos!

Toshiro: Por favor, Kaomy, ayúdame... Realmente no quiero que vaya con ese idiota teñido.

Kaomy: Eres un manipulador… Está bien ¡lo haré! Pero solo porque Karin quiere ir con su vestido rojo y Yukio no merece el privilegio de ser su acompañante estando ella tan sexy. Aunque sigo creyendo que tú deberías solucionar esto solo y decirle lo que sientes.

Toshiro: Gracias Kaomy, realmente te lo agradezco.

Kaomy: Sí, sí, soy un pan de Dios.

(Visto; 14:22)

[Toshiro se desconectó]

[Kaomy se desconectó]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaomy: Bueno, digamos que él está súper celoso de que vayas con Yukio al baile y tratara de impedirlo.

Karin: ¿En serio? Pero si está tan desesperado como para hacer eso entonces ¿por qué no solo vuelve a hablarme y me pide ir con él de una vez?

Kaomy: Toshiro es una nenaza, probablemente solo se quede callado mientras te ve bailar con Yukio...

Karin: Seguro que sería capaz... Agh, recuérdame ¿cómo es que me enamore de él? ¬¬ De todos modos, el plan parece que no está funcionando si él ni siquiera me habla...

Kaomy: Te enamoraste de él por su, según tú, increíble cabello blanquecino y ojos turquesas sacados del océano más hermoso e.e Y ¿qué sé yo?… Creo que deberías tomar la iniciativa, sino es probable que sigan así durante años.

Karin: A veces en verdad te odio... -3- Y, ¿tú crees? Pero ¿y si me rechaza?...

Kaomy: Si te rechaza podremos golpearlo, y comer toneladas de comida mientras vemos películas cursis.

Karin:... Lo de las películas suena a algo que podríamos hacer con Yuzu... Y me gusta la idea de golpearlo... e.e Aun así... ¿en serio estás segura de que le gustó?

Kaomy: He visto cómo te mira, es el tipo de miradas que dicen "para siempre".

Karin: Umm... ¡Agh! ¡Bien! Confiare en ti y hablare con él... Pero si algo sale mal más te vale que pueda contar contigo para esconder un cadáver…

Kaomy: Ya verás que todo irá bien. Esperemos que sí, porque el FBI ya me tiene registrada...

Karin: No sé por qué no me sorprende de ti xD ¡De acuerdo, voy a hacer esto! ¡Soy

Kurosaki Karin y no me acobardo ante nada ni nadie!

Kaomy: Si, vamos mujer, que me hago vieja.

(Visto; 15:10)

[Karin se desconectó]

[Kaomy se desconectó]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toshiro: ¿Y bien? ¿Convenciste a Karin de no ir al baile con el rubio emo?

Kaomy: Uhh, bueno, digamos que lo intente, pero ella se enojó y dijo por qué lo

hacía, y yo como que le dije algo y ahora como que quiere cambiar de opinión...

Toshiro: ...

Toshiro: No entendí ni una palabra de eso.

Kaomy: Básicamente, Karin sabe que te enojaste con ella por ir al baile con Yukio y quiere explicaciones de ti.

Toshiro:... Maldita sea.

Toshiro: ¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer? No quiero que vaya con ese idiota, pero... no sabría qué decirle...

Kaomy: ¡Tienes que decirle lo que sientes, maldita sea! Solo díselo, y si te rechaza, bueno, dolerá, pero comerás y tarde o temprano ese dolor se ira. ¡Como cuando te golpeas el dedo chiquito del pie!

Toshiro: Ese es un ejemplo terrible, pero... ¿Crees que vale la pena intentarlo? Sabes lo mucho que la... Agh, no importa, hablare con ella.

Kaomy: Vale toda la pena del mundo, Karin es asombrosa. Tu puedes Shiro-chan *o*

Toshiro: Lo sé... ¡Y no me llames así!

[Toshiro se desconectó]

[Kaomy se desconectó]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toshiro: Umm... ¿Karin?...

Karin: Oh, ¿ahora si me hablas?

Toshiro: Lo siento, yo... había tenido algunas cosas que hacer...

Karin: ¿Si? bueno, es una suerte que yo también.

Toshiro: ¡¿Con el idiota teñido?!

Karin: Si, y no es un idiota, es encantador.

Toshiro: ¡¿Por eso iras al baile con él y no conmigo?!

Toshiro: Quiero decir... ¡Olvida eso!

Karin: ¡Iré al baile con él porque tú no te atreviste a invitarme!

Toshiro: ¡Yo iba a hacerlo hasta que saliste con esa estupidez!

Karin: Lo que es una estupidez es que no te des cuenta de que yo te...

Karin: Agh, olvídalo.

Toshiro: Karin, tú... yo... tú...

Karin: ¿Tú qué?

Toshiro: … Nada...

Karin: Kaomy tenía razón, no vale la pena…

Toshiro: ¡Karin espera! Yo...

Karin: ¡No, no espero, eres un idiota!

Toshiro: ¡Tal vez, pero ese rubio emo jamás podrá ni siquiera sentir una quinta parte

de lo que yo siento por ti!

Karin: ...

Karin: Yo... Yo... ¡Yo no sé de qué estás hablando!

Toshiro: ¿Aun no lo entiendes, Karin?... Kaomy dice que es evidente para todos... pero aparentemente no para ti...

Karin: Kaomy también dice lo mismo, pero tú eres el que no lo ve. Yo solo...

Karin: ¡Me gustas, maldición!

(Visto; 15:49)

Karin: Oh, no te atrevas, si vas a rechazarme, simplemente hazlo, ¡no me dejes en visto!

Toshiro:... Idiota...

Toshiro: ¿Cómo podría rechazarte? Tú no me gustas...

Toshiro:... Yo te amo...

(Visto: 15:52)

Toshiro:...

Karin: ¿En serio?

Toshiro: ¿Cuándo alguna vez en mi vida has visto que yo diga algo que no sea completamente en serio?

Karin: Hace tiempo tú… dijiste... dijiste que solo era tu mejor amiga. Que tú no...

Toshiro: Yo dije eso porque tú dijiste que yo era tu mejor amigo, pero...

Karin: ¿No estás haciendo esto por Yukio, verdad? Porque si haces esto por alguna clase de complejo machista...

(Visto; 16:01)

Karin: ¿Toshiro?

Toshiro:... Karin...

Toshiro:... ¿En serio?

Karin: Hmm… ¡Todo esto empezó porque Kaomy me obligó a decirte que iba a ir con Yukio al baile!

Toshiro: ¿Qué? ¡¿Entonces planeabas ocultármelo?!

Karin: De hecho, Kaomy me obligo a decírtelo porque en realidad, yo no...

Karin: ¡Yo no voy a ir al baile con Yukio!

(Visto; 16:08)

Karin: ¡¿Toshiro?!

Toshiro:... Voy a matarla.

Karin: No es su culpa totalmente. Es tuya por no decirme que querías que fuera

contigo.

Toshiro: De todas maneras voy a matarla. Y tú, vas a ir a ese baile conmigo. Sin peros.

Karin: Que modales… ¬¬

Toshiro: Me lo debes por mentirme y hacerme pasar por esto... De todos modos, no creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo ahora...

Karin: Oh, perdón señor sabiondo, pero dime, ¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

Toshiro: Estás evitando darme una respuesta. Dijiste que te gustó, pero no respondiste cuando te dije que te amo.

Toshiro: De todas maneras, que quede perfectamente claro que iras a ese baile conmigo.

Toshiro: Y con ese vestido rojo del que habló Kaomy...

Karin: No estoy evitando nada, tú eres el que lo evita... E iré contigo si quiero, y ese vestido es muy corto...

Toshiro: Estoy seguro de que Kaomy estará más que encantada de ayudarme en esto. Y yo no estoy evitando nada, contesta. Me muero por escuchar la contestación... ¡ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy nervioso o asustado al respecto!

Karin: No sé de qué estás hablando...

Toshiro: ¡Ves que si lo estás evitando! Solo dime si lo tuyo es solo gusto o si en serio... ¿me amas como te amo?

Karin: ¿Y cómo es que tú me amas?

Toshiro: ...

Toshiro: ... Quiero un futuro contigo...

Karin: … ¿Qué tipo de futuro?...

Toshiro: Idiota, realmente no captas nada... ¡Se acabó, dejare estas malditas computadoras e iré hasta tu casa para hacerte decir a gritos que me amas también!

Karin: … ¿Qué?...

(Visto; 16:23)

Karin: … ¿Estás bromeando?... ¿Verdad?...

[Toshiro se desconectó]

Karin: … Dios, me enamore de un psicópata pervertido…

[Karin se desconectó]


End file.
